Please Don't Leave me Booth
by BonEsFantastic
Summary: “I don’t even know why you bother to come around Booth!... I don’t love you...it’s all my need of biological urges, and you seemed like a good match to assist me on it...that is all”


Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me!

First SongFic... Please be nice 

Song: Please don't leave me by Pink

Brennan's POV

_Da da da da, da da da da  
Da da da, da da  
Da da da, da da  
_  
"Booth I've told you this before, you and I can't be more than work partners you've made that clear with the line" and I can't just be friends with you;

_I don't know if I can yell any louder  
How many time I've kicked you outta here?..._

"I don't even know why you bother to come around Booth!... I don't love you...it's all my need of biological urges, and you seemed like a good match to assist me on it...that is all"

I know this isn't true, but I have to put those walls up, I need to protect myself, I love him but I can't fall hard for him... so this is the way i know.

_Or said something insulting?  
Da da da, da da_

I can be so mean when I wanna be  
I am capable of really anything  
I can cut you into pieces

"GO BOOTH...didn't you hear me, I DONT LOVE YOU and I don't need you"

"Bones, I made a promise to you that no matter what... I will not leave you, but you are making it hard for me to keep it" he said.

_But my heart is broken  
Da da da, da da_

His heart was aching with every word she said, Booth was an army ranger but he was still human he had felling, he couldn't be there anymore with the woman he love telling him she literally hated him and began to leave her apartment,

"Sorry Temperance...I tried I really did"

_Please don't leave me  
__Please don't leave me  
_

God what have I done I've driven him away, _I need him_

_I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me_

Brennan began to run down the corridor to catch Booth, the elevator he was waiting for had finally arrived and he was stepping in "Booth, please... BOOTH I'm sorry" she cried, you drew the line, erase it for me Booth she thought

"WHAT BONES" he screamed a little louder than he intended, she had never seen him like this, but she knew she was the reason he was angry

"You promised you wouldn't leave me" she cried

"I've got to do some thinking Doctor Brennan" he said coldly,

"Fine Agent Booth, Go to Hell you sonofa..." she didn't get to finish her words as the elevator door closed.

_How did I become so obnoxious?  
What is it with you that makes me act like this?  
I've never been this nasty  
Da da da, da da_

Brennan was left alone in the dark corridor as she began to cry hysterically placing her hand on the elevator door, to ensure she wouldn't fall.

_Meanwhile_ in his SUV Booth finally dropped his strong man act and began to cry, blaming himself for her pain and cursing his stupid line, and kicking himself for breaking his promise.

He turns on the car and the radio starts to play, as he listens to the words, he could have sworn his broken heart, broke into more pieces and began to sing along to it,

_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest  
But Bones I don't mean it,_

_I promise_

Booth blames himself on a daily basis for her heart break, he fights with himself on a daily basis not to kiss her on a crime scene whenever she's scared, he mentally made a list on why he's such an ass,

HE drew the line that partners cannot cross- dumb idea Booth!  
He became distant to her, in order to protect her...he really wanted to kiss her- he should have just done it  
He broke his promise- not yet  
He's in love with her- Good! Now where going somewhere...

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me  
I cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bag  
And I need you, I'm sorry  
Da da da, da da_

Da da da da, da da da da  
Da da da, da da  
Please, please don't leave me

Brennan was crying when she heard a knock on her door, her hearts rate began to speed as she moved closer to the door,

_Knock knock knock_

"Bones please, please open up, I'm sorry"

"What do you want Agent Booth" she asked coldly on the other side of the door trying not to show she had been crying, but her voice betrayed her.

"Bones, please, please don't leave me, I'm Sorry" he said

"I shouldn't have drawn that line, it was there to protect you, since what happen with Cam...I'm sorry"

"Leave me alone Agent Booth or I'll call my lawyer or the police for harassment" she said

"Bones, open the door please I just want to see you"

She was sitting on the floor and resting her back on the door, "No...Just leave, it's too late Booth, you broke that promise, you did what everyone else has and left me...I...I don't know if I can trust you again" she cried. Tears began to fall down her cheeks turning her voice into low sobs.

At that moment Booth wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and never letting her go,

"BONES...I LOVE YOU..." he raised his voice, at hearing this some of her neighbours opened their doors to witness what was happening outside.

"what did you say" she asked

"I Love you Bones...I'm so in love with you it hurts so much, so there I've said it, I love you, I love you...I LOVE YOU Temperance, marry me" he screamed instantly regretting his last words.

_You say I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back  
It's gonna come right back to this_

Did he just say that...The door immediately opens revealing a very pale, red eyed looking Brennan.

"What if you leave again" she asked through her sobs

"I didn't leave I drove around your block and then returned back here" he said feeling her pain

"I will never leave you Temperance"

"I will never leave you Seeley"

She hugged him causing her neighbours to clap,

"It's about time" they all said

_Please don't leave me, oh no no no.  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this_

Please don't leave me  
Baby, please, please don't leave me

"Booth" she said after they separated themselves from the hug

"mmmmm" he responds

"I love you, but I don't want to marry you" she said coyly.

"So you DO love me" he said through his grinning smile

"Yes" she smiles, crashing her lips to his in hunger for one another.

_Da Da Da Da Da  
Da Da Da Da Da  
Please don't leave me..._

Hope you liked it!

Could you please review it, so that i can improve in future fics 


End file.
